1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to surveying of transmitted radio frequency (RF) signals, and more particularly to a system and method for efficiently surveying and analyzing such RF signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio frequency (RF) signals, e.g., RF signals modulated to transmit digital data, are emitted by various sources for communications purposes, and it may be useful to identify individual transmitters, and to determine the carrier frequency, the modulation type, and modulation rate. It may also be useful to reconstruct the digital data being transmitted. In military applications, for example, this may be useful for identifying and analyzing the communications of other parties. In commercial applications, it may be useful, for example, for identifying sources of interference.
When a receiver is on an airborne platform, the received RF signal may change rapidly as the aircraft flies over various transmitters. In such a situation, a slow system for analyzing the RF signal may be ineffective.
Thus, there is a need for a fast system for surveying and analyzing transmitted RF signals.